Untitled
by BrokenxSkies
Summary: A small girl is separated from her sisters, and meets a family of tomb keepers. She falls in love with the youngest son, but is taken away to Domino when he needs her most. It’s there she’s reunited with her sisters, and makes some cool new friends. R n’


Summary: A small girl is separated from her sisters, and meets a family of tomb keepers. She falls in love with the youngest son, but is taken away to Domino when he needs her most. It's there she's reunited with her sisters, and makes some cool new friends. R n' R please!

* * *

The small Egyptian village went into flame against the starry sky. A small girl turned and gasped as she saw her small home go into fiery fury. Her eyes filled with tears. That village had been where the girl had played with her friends Alicia, Moon, Piper, and Christi.

The girl let the tears run down her cheeks. All her friends were dead she knew. They were why she was out here while her friends protected her. It wasn't right. Why should she have to be put through this?

Then, she heard a voice, MoonWatcher's, as it came to her. "Hey, don't worry. We'll all be alright. Just get out of here before you get caught Koori."

"Just as long as you're safe…..we'll be happy. After all, you are the youngest out of all of us." Piper's voice came to the girl known as Koori. She let the tears come, before hearing Alicia's voice.

"Never forget us girl. Believe me, none of us will ever forget what each of the others wanted in their lives."

Koori cried even harder as a vision of Christi, the deaf and silent one of Koori's friends, came to her mind. Christi signed something to her, and Koori read the movements in her mind. The wind will never stop blowing for pain, the rain won't stop either. So never forget us. You're the one who knew all of us better than the village. Carry our life tales on with you.' Koori thought. Then, the vision of Christi faded and disappeared. Koori nodded her head, and stood.

"Alright girls. I will. I won't let your memories fade from my heart. Never. Bye now, my friends." she turned and ran. She ran until sunrise. She slowed to a walk as she entered a shaded area. A lagoon of icy blue content(as in water) was in the center of the shade. She drank and then stood to leave. But she froze. There in front of her, was a cobra. She stepped back slowly, but the deadly snake still struck. It jammed its fangs deep into Koori's leg, and injected its deadly poison into her. The first effect of the cobra's bite started instantly. Koori slowly blacked out, and knew she would die…………..

Now, it just so happened, that two young children were walking around the area where Koori lay unconscious. One had white/gold hair, while the other had midnight blue/black hair. The dark haired one seemed older, and she walked slowly. The boy looked about Koori's age of 7 or 8, and had a look of great fascination.

"Now remember Marik, we only have an hour out here." the girl told him. Marik nodded. "I know Ishizu. I know. It's just amazing to me how the upper level Egyptians live." He looked around at the small market the two had just entered.

"It was fascinating to me to, my brother. But I had the same amount of time you did when Odion took me up here." She looked around at the objects that the peasants wanted to sell to visitors. Then, she led Marik to a shadowed place with an icy blue lagoon, and the two stopped for a drink. Ishizu looked up abruptly.

"What is it sister?" Marik asked noticing Ishizu's tension. Ishizu turned, and heard the sound again. A moan of pain. She looked behind her brother and herself, and saw a girl. She had raven black hair, and had a blood red phoenix scarred on/into her delicate right hand. She looked at the girl in awe. How could someone of this girl's kind be out here where the tomb keepers lived? Marik was the one to point out the girl's wound.

"Ishizu look. The mark of a cobra's bite is on her leg." he pointed at the four fang marks on the girl's leg.

"Oh no! We should help her my brother. She could die from the bite of a cobra." Ishizu looked at her brother's leg, where a white bandage was wrapped. He too had been bitten by a cobra, and he still limped a little from it. She prayed that she and her brother could save this girl. She looked no more than her brother's age, and looked like an Egyptian angel in her half-sleep. ( It's a half-sleep because she isn't really sleeping. DUH!)

Ishizu lifted the small girl in her arms, then turned and looked at Marik. He nodded. This girl needed their help, and he knew what it was like to be bitten by a cobra, and the pain you felt from its side effects. He followed his sister to the door at which himself, his father, Ishizu, and Odion lived underground. (Note: They live underground because they are tomb keepers. Tomb keepers stay underground for their belief that the pharaoh would one day return. )

Their father was talking to Odion, and when his two children walked in, he looked up. He shot silent, threatening daggers at Ishizu, and shot a quick glance at Marik.  
"Ishizu, what were you thinking?" he yelled at the girl. Ishizu winced as her father yelled at her. Marik stepped in front of his beloved sister.

"Father, do not blame Ishizu. It was I who wanted to leave. It is I you should yell at." he looked behind him at the girl in Ishizu's arms. The blood red phoenix seemed protective of the girl that it was imprinted on. "Umm…..father?" Ishizu asked.

Their father looked Ishizu in her ocean blue eyes. "Yes my daughter?" he asked her. She looked down at the girl. Their father finally saw the girl. His eyes grew big.

"How could you two so much as think about bringing someone other than…."he started to say. But then, he saw the cobra bite and the phoenix. "She's from the village. The one that legend says the Pharaoh visited during his rule over Egypt."

Ishizu nodded. She and her brother knew about the legends of the Pharaoh. Each and every one. The two had to learn how to do many things to take the life of tombkeepers. She also learned how to duel, not like the Ancient Egyptians had in the past, but like many people did in the world. It was one of the few things that they did the same as those who lived above them.

Ishizu and Odion took the girl to Marik's room, while Marik talked to their father. (FYI: Odion is not Ishizu and Marik's real brother. He was adopted by their mother, who died after Marik was born.)

"Father, can she stay?" Marik asked when his sister had left the room. For some strange reason, he wanted to know more about this girl. Why, he didn't know. His father looked at him with curiosity. Marik had never asked such a question as he just had. It was not like him at all.  
"Why do you want her to stay my son?" he asked softly.

"I would just like to know more about her and why she was out where she was." Marik answered with a shrug.

His father looked past Marik, and down the hall, where Ishizu and Odion were tending to the girl's wound. He changed his gaze back to his son. He nodded in response.

"Very well. She may stay……….for a while anyway."

"Thank you father. I am in your debt."

"No need to be in my debt son. It is the least I can do for you."

Marik smiled. Then he ran back down the hall to his sister and brother. As he entered the room, he instantly spotted the girl. Ishizu and Odion had laid her on a pallet of soft and gentle quilts. He walked over to where she lay, and sat on the floor next to her. He leaned his back on the wall, and looked at the girl for a while. For some reason, he felt like he'd met her before, but he couldn't tell from where. As he looked at her, it hit him.

'She's the girl from my dream! But I didn't think it was real!' he thought. He had seen this girl in many of his dreams often, but couldn't figure out why. It didn't dawn on him why he had seen her. And he didn't know that when this girl awoke, his destiny would start to unravel……….. He drifted to sleep beside the girl, and dreamt of her again…

xXx Dream xXx

Marik looked around. He couldn't see. He was blinded by a bright, golden light. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked, shielding his eyes with his hand. Then, a voice came to him.  
"Help me, please," a girl's voice answered. He looked around. "Where are you? Can you hear me?" he called out to the voice.

Suddenly, the light faded, and he found himself in a forest. As he looked around, he saw her. The girl. Her eyes were closed like before, and she was leaning her back against a tree. She was about four feet away from him, and she looked asleep. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She looked at him, and he could see she had ruby red eyes that shone intensely in the full moon's light.

"You…you've been here before. But you haven't found me. You haven't been able to save me," she whispered.

Marik looked at her with confusion. "I don't even know your name or how to save you!" he told her. The girl stood.

"My name is Koori, and all you have to do is help me escape them." the girl said.

"Escape who Koori?" he asked.

Koori shook her head. "I wouldn't know. I don't know what they call themselves, but I do know they have crystal blue eyes," she answered.

"You don't know anything more about them?" he asked quickly.

Once again, Koori shook her head. "No. That's it. Other than I'm running from them," she giggled. ". But that probably won't help you now will it?" she asked playfully.

Marik shook his head. "I guess not."

The two laughed a little, which sort of lightened the mood from it's original gloom. Koori tilted her head to one side, and looked at Marik with mischievous eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Marik…" he answered Koori with a smile. But before Koori could answer…….everything went into darkness. Once again, he heard Koori's voice calling.

"Help me, please….You've gotta help me." she pleaded.

xXx End Dream xXx

Marik sat up and looked around him. Then, he looked down at the girl next to him. She was still in her unconscious state. He shook his head.

"If I haven't saved you from them yet…whoever they are…then why are you here?" he questioned aloud.  
"No…stay away from me!" The girl said fearfully. Marik looked at her, and gave a confused look. She seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. She stirred abruptly and sat bolt upright in one smooth, unflawed movement. She looked around the shadowed room, and even though she didn't show fear in her delicate, strong movements, her face was filled with it. She took in the room slowly, and Marik saw her body relax. She leaned against the wall, apparently not noticing Marik at first. She sighed in relief, then jumped when she finally noticed him.

"You! O.O" She said, sitting upright and pointing at Marik. "You were in my dream!"

* * *

Like? 


End file.
